Mianhae, Saranghae
by Junny Louis
Summary: Lay dan Suho adalah teman dekat sejak mereka TK, diam-diam, Lay menyukai Suho. Cinta terlarang? Yap. Tapi Suho malah mempunyai pacar dan… Straight? - New Story form me! please Read and Review! Ini pendek, tapi ber-chapter


Annyeong! Alex Come With NEW story~~ *padahal FF Taoris belom di selesaiin*

.

.

Cerita ini gak tau tiba-tiba ada di otak Alex pas lagi bikin lagu galau. Mikirin cerita ini sampai nangis masa -_- One Shoot! Rated aman! Tenang aja! Kali ini, Alex sudah Tobat B) *padahal habis baca rated M* thanks buat yang liat FF Taoris a.k.a My Target Wo Ai Ni punya Alex ^^ seneng banget masaaa~~ berhubung karena Alex nggak bisa ngebagi, kalau pendek maaf ya…

.

.

Main Cast: SuLay/LayHo a.k.a Kim Joon Myun (Suho) & Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)  
Other Cast: EXO and Other  
Genre: Romance, Friendship and Little Angst  
Ending: ? (Unknow) Ending  
Rating: T  
Warning: Yaoi a.k.a Shounen-Ai(?) a.k.a Boys love/BL a.k.a BoyXboy, Umur nggak sesuai, ada lagu karangan Author -_-v, ada OC sebagai penyanyi lagu itu.

.

.

Oh ya, FF ini 'cukup' pendek, tapi ber-chapter

.

.

Cast disini bukan milik author, [padahal pengen #plak] Suho dan Lay saling memiliki. Walau cast bukan milik Alex, cerita ini murni milik Alex!

.

.

.

.

Summary: Lay dan Suho adalah teman dekat sejak mereka TK, diam-diam, Lay menyukai Suho. Cinta terlarang? Yap. Tapi Suho malah mempunyai pacar dan… Straight?

.

.

THIS YAOI, DON'T LIKE YAOI? GO AWAY!  
YOU CAN BASH ME, BUT DO NOT BASH THE CHARA!

.

.

BOLEH FLAME ASAL JANGAN BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN CHARA!  
DAN JANGAN BERLEBIHAN!

.

.

Junny Louis present

.

.

Mianhae, Saranghae…

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

"Suhoo~" panggil seseorang kepada seorang namja bernama Suho "ne, ada apa Lay?" balas namja yang diketahui bernama Suho itu kepada sahabatnya, Lay. "Mianhaee~ kali ini, kau pulang sendiri ya? Kali ini saja!" ujar Lay pada Suho.

Suho mem-poutkan bibirnya, "kenapa Laaaaaayy~~~" teriak Suho tak terima, ia sangat suka pulang bersama Lay, rasanya menjadi ramai, tak sepi. "aku ada rapat klub ku~ jadi… aku tak bisa pulang dulu…" jawab Lay "ish, kau menyebalkaaaan!" balas Suho, ia terpaksa pulang sendirian. "besok, aku akan pulang denganmu… akan ku traktir es kris kesukaanmu juga, Happy Cream's ice cream!" lanjut Lay "jinjja?" balas Suho, ia sangat senang. "ne! aku ke ruang rapat dulu ya, aku tak mau dimarahi Ketua klub lagi! Paii~~" ujar Lay pada Suho lalu berbalik meninggalkannya.

Suho pulang dengan kesal, tapi juga senang. Kesal karena pulang tanpa Lay, dan senang karena besok, ia akan di traktir Lay es krim di 'Happy Ice Cream Café' tempat es krim terenak baginya. Sepanjang jalan, Suho menendang batu-batu di depannya hingga sampai di rumah.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah, Suho langsung melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju rumah. Suho melihat sebuah pigura yang cukup besar, di pigura itu ada foto Dirinya dan sahabatnya, Lay.

Biasanya, Saat pulang sekolah, Lay akan menemaninya hingga jam 3, sampai orang tua Suho datang. Tapi, karena Lay tidak ada, Suho pun bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya, Suho memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya dan bermain game.

3 jam kemudian, 03.30 KST

Drrrt Drrrt

Handphone Suho bergetar, Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari gamenya. Ia berharap kalau sms itu dari Lay, dan Suho senang karena memang benar dari Lay.

_From: My Baby Lay Lay Lay  
Suho hyung! Mianhae karena tadi tidak menemanimu~ Sungguh, jika tak ada rapat. Aku akan pulang bersamamu… aku baru pulaang~~ sungguh ketua klub itu! _

Suho terkikik melihat pesan dari Lay. Senang rasanya jika Lay meng-smsnya. Suho langsung membalas Sms Lay.

Lay sedang memakai bajunya dan baru dikancing 4 kancing, tiba-tiba handphone nya bersuara 'Message!' bunyinya. Lay langsung mengambil handphone nya. Dan ternyata itu balasan dari Suho.

_From: Joonmyunie hyung  
Makanya, tak usah masuk klub itu saja… :p_

Lay merasa agak kesal dengan balasan Suho yang memang menyebalkan dimatanya, 'ngajak berantem ya!' batin Lay kesal dan dengan beringas(?) membalas Sms Suho dengan menekan-nekan tombol dengan kasar. Poor Lay's phone .

Suho kembali mendengar handphonenya bergetar, ia melihat Sms dari Lay.

_From: My Baby Lay Lay Lay  
Dasar! Jika kau tahu, klub itu mengasyikkan, bodoh! Hyung bodooh! Dasar! Hyung yang ngompol hingga umur 10 tahun! _

Suho kesal karena balasan Lay yang mengungkit masalah masa kecilnya, Suhopun kesal dan membalas Sms Lay dengan kasar pada Handphonenya. Poor for Su-Lay phone… kenapa melampiaskannya ke handphone sih? Sian dong handphonenya -_-

_From: Joonmyunie hyung  
Jangan mengungkit itu lagi! Kau juga nge-dot hingga 7 tahunkan!? Jangan sok lebih dariku! _

_From: My Baby Lay Lay Lay  
Hyung lebih parah tau! Masa sampai umur 12 tahun takut air? Dasar menyebalkan!_

_From: Joonmyunie hyung  
Heh? Siapa yang dulu selalu menangis jika ku tinggal?!_

Dan mereka terlibat dalam sebuah tarung sms dengan mengandalkan kelemahan masing-masing -_-

…:SuLay:…

_Suho's side_

Sudah lah, aku tak mau ribut dengannya lagi! Kenapa dia bisa tahu betul bagaimana masa kecilku yang… memalukan itu? Dasar Lay… Aku tak bisa habis pikir dengannya. Apa kalian mau tahu bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Lay dan menjadi teman akrab? Aku akan menceritakannya….

Saat itu, umurku masih 7 tahun dan Lay 6 tahun… sekitar 12 tahun lalu. Aku pergi ke sebuah taman bermain, tapi aku menangis, karena appa dan umma ku akan pergi, untuk bekerja hingga pukul 12, dan aku sendirian disini.

Aku kan, tipe 'anak mami' dulu… Lalu, saat appa dan umma-ku membujukku untuk tidak menangis, dia -Lay- datang dan mengajakku untuk bermain bersamanya. Awalnya, aku masih tidak mau karena aku tahu, sehabis itu, orang tuaku pasti akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Tapi Lay selalu aktif mengajakku mengelilingi taman bermain itu, hingga aku merasa nyaman disana. Aku dan Lay bermain hingga orangtuaku datang lagi untuk menjemputku, aku tak tahu kenapa Lay mau menemaniku sangat lama.

Saat diajak pulang, aku kembali menangis. Aku ingin pulang, tapi ingin juga main bersama Lay. Akhirnya, Lay berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke taman ini setiap hari untuk bermain bersamaku. Aku langsung berhenti menangis, sungguh, senang sekali rasanya!

Ternyata, ia memang selalu menungguku di taman itu dan bermain bersama setiap hari. Kami sampai menemukan tempat yang bagus yang belum pernah aku temui sebelumnya di kota. Yaitu Beijing Flower Park. Tempatnya ada di dekat sana juga, indah sekali! Ada banyak bunga disana…

Sampai masa liburanku habis, aku harus sekolah lagi, aku tak mau meninggalkan Lay, kali ini, Lay yang menangis. Ia terus berkata kalau tak mau berpisah denganku, imut sekali ekspresinya waktu itu, aku lalu memberikannya kalung yang berliontin 'Suho' dan aku memakai yang bernama 'Lay'.

Itu sebenarnya memang bukan nama asliku, dan juga nama Lay. Tapi, itu nama panggilan kami, Dari semua orang, entah kenapa, aku menyukai nama Suho. Jujur saja, aku juga sedih berpisah dengan Lay, tapi, kami kan, harus sekolah…

Ya… begitulah awal pertemuan kami…

_Lay's Side_

SUHO! Aku kesal padanya, aku kesal karena sepertinya ia membicarakanku saat ini, pasti ia sedang mengenang saat pertama bertemu… saat aku menangis karena tak mau berpisah dengannya, saat ia memberikan kalung yang bernama Suho dan ia memakai yang bernama Lay…

Oke, akan aku ceritakan selanjutnya…

Lalu, saat disekolah, Aku selalu diam di kelas, aku memang anak yang mudah ter- bully oleh yang lain, karena itu, aku lebih memilih untuk diam saja dikelas. Jika kau tahu, untuk keluar kelas aja aku sangat takut, Kenapa? Karena saat keluar kelas, aku pasti langsung di bully oleh anak-anak yang menyebalkan itu.

Suatu hari, aku mengutuk diriku karena lupa membawa minum. Sungguh, aku haus! Lalu aku segera keluar dari kelas. Oh, anak-anak yang biasa membully-ku datang lagi! Dan mereka menyiramku dengan air… hiks, jahatnya…

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menolongku, ia mengusir semua anak yang membully-ku itu, dengan sekali menengok! Keren sekali kan? memang sih, pandangannya sangat menyeramkan… akupun berdigik ngeri saat itu.

Karena aku ketakutan, aku langsung saja pergi sambil menangis ke kantin.

Esoknyapun, aku ditolong namja itu. Hingga berkali-kali! Akhirnya, aku berhasil berterimakasih padanya. Dan aku melihat kalungnya, namanya membuatku kaget! LAY! L-A-Y! Aku langsung bertanya, apakah dia Suho?

Dia menjawab iya, lalu aku mulai bertanya dengan masa lalunya denganku. Dia agak kaget, tapi dia mengangguk lalu menanyakan apa aku mempunyai kalung SUHO, aku langsung menunjukkannya, ia langsung memelukku! Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya, apalagi aku dan Suho 1 sekolah! Senangnya!

Hingga sekarang, aku dan dia tetap mempunyai Kalung tersebut, itu yang menandakan persahabatan kami. ^^

_Suho's Side_

Reader! Dia sudah menceritakan pertemuan pertama Aku dan dia, juga kalung ini kan? *lalu suho menunjukkan kalung Lay* begitulah pertemuanku dengannya! Aku tak tahu kenapa ya, sekolah kami selalu sama! Dari SD hingga SMA! Keren bukan?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini FF yang Alex buat pas gak ada wahyu untuk 'My Target Wo Ai Ni'… thanks yang udah nunggu FF itu… maaf Alex malah bikin new story, habis, daripada nggak nge share apapun… oh ya, bagian ini baru nyeritan cerita 'awal' ya? Dui Bu Qi n(_ _)n oh ya, ini cerita aslinya 7k+, tapi Alex bagi, mian kalau emang pendek banget.

.

MIND TO REVIEW? ^^


End file.
